


Seeking Mercy

by ColdCombatant



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sexual Violence, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Trust Issues, Violence, pity, violated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken, defeated, humiliated. Countless times the Warlord had put up with his Second in Commands' insubordinate and disloyal antics, and now the Seeker had finally paid an ultimate price. But the price was not at all what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   
Countless years he'd attempted to dethrone the mighty Warlord in the most apostate tactics; it was only a miracle he had survived this long without suffering underneath the wrath of Megatron more than a simple armor wound or verbal abuse, or perhaps even worse. That was until today. He partially knew deep inside he had it coming, though what the Warlord had in mind for punishment was not on his list.  
  
Today, Starscream brought out a side in the mech he wished he'd never seen. His damaged wings didn't allow him to get terribly far, but far enough from that malicious bot and the arrogant crew that he was somewhat content. He crashed landed in some seemingly deserted and dusty place on this stupid planet, hitting the side of a rocky structure before his systems malfunctioned and he finally hit the ground.  
  
Bits and pieces of his silver plating broke off, scattering amongst the sandy terrain as he groaned, leaning against a boulder while gripping the devastating wound Megatron had left on his side as a departing gift. Wiring had been severely damaged as well, cables and circuits sparking, his entire body aching. Though the physical pain on his frame was aggravating, especially on his sensitive wings, the _real_ numbing throb had taken place in his valve.  
  
There were still lubricants from the Warlord on his thighs, which had run down to his calves along with the streams of energon spilling from the great wound on his side and chassis. Starscream slumped over with another small groan of pain, heaving his frame in an awkward sideways position in which he could lay without causing more damage to his wings. His processor began to ache as he thought of communicating for help, then it hit him. **Who** exactly would he call? The aftermath of today's events had left him with his decision.  
  
He would leave the Decepticons. _Forever._  
  
Optics shut tightly, light grey frame twitched in evident pain as more energon leaked from his wounds. He was nearly positive Soundwave was watching, or listening to him as he did with everyone. Lip plating had curled backward, dentas no longer gritted as he let out a loud, and crackly yell of frustration, swooping back up into a sitting position.   
  
"Is this what you want you piece of slag!" He shouted to nobody, clawing at the gritty terrain below, grabbing clumps of dirt and throwing it into the atmosphere. Broken chuffs began within his chassis, furthermore assembling a crazed kind of chuckle as he continued shouting into the nights silence. "You fragging glitch! You got what you wanted! But that's okay! I am now free! I command _me_ , and _only_ me!" The Seeker yelled, collapsing back onto the ground with an audible thud.   
  
His optics burned, fluids threatening to leave, blurring his vision as he slumped on the sand. What would the humans call that? Crying? A snarl of rage left the ex-Commander, swinging a clawed servo to collide with the rock nearby, shattering underneath the force applied. He would not show weakness, that's just what Megaton would want. He pictured the giant Decepticons' sinister smirk, and inwardly cringed. No, he wouldn't give that slagger the pleasure of knowing how defeated and humiliated he felt.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
"You traitorous scrap." The deep, rumbling voice spoke up. Out of the corner of the eerily silenced room, the gigantic Warlords' frame stepped forth from the shadows, servos clenched into fists as he approached Starscream with a few, slow steps.   
  
The Seeker strained against the bonds, wrenching his bound servos and pedes, but to no avail. He caught the burning crimson stare of the Decepticon tyrant and immediately fear struck his core. "Lord Megatron... I was only proceeding to-"   
  
"Cut the slag." The Warlord interrupted with a snarl, causing the Seeker to visibly flinch. A large servo was brought forwards, clawed digits lightly scraping the plating on his chin as he was forced to make optic-contact with the tyrant.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't offline you and end your pathetic life right here." He growled.   
  
Starscream frowned, staring at the grey mech with his mouth slightly open, though no sound emitted from his vocalizer.   
  
"That's what I thought." Megatron said, snatching his hand away from Starscreams' helm, leaving claw marks on his faceplates.   
  
"Soundwave. Leave me and the new prisoner. I'll be a while." He commanded.  
  
The loyal mech dipped his helm to the tyrant, turning and leaving the room as ordered. As the faint 'click' of the door sounded with Soundwaves' exit, another twinge of fear began crawling through the Seekers plating. A few kliks of deafening silence passed before the deep reverberations of the Warlords voice hit his audial receptors. The tone was not at all pleasant, leaving Starscream straining at his bonds again.  
  
"Flying is quite fun, isn't it?" Megatron hummed in a questioning demeanor, nonchalantly walking in circles around the smaller mech.  
  
Starscream frowned again, tilting his helm to the side to peer over at the grey tyrant warily.  
  
" _Isn't it?!_ " Megatrons growl erupted, the large hand returned to snatch the Seeker by the throat, squeezing roughly which made him release a small surprised noise.  
  
"Y-yes. Yes! Erm... why?" He gasped, optics widening once catching the smirk on the Leaders faceplates.  
  
Megatron let go of the mechs throat, taking a couple steps to the side to inspect his wings with an inquisitive glare. A single claw was drawn up the side, the loud scrape of metal filling the room, causing Starscream to cringe and twist at the feeling and noise. His spark nearly stopped once he realized what the Warlord was getting at.  
  
" _No_." He mumbled, barely above a whisper. "Please don't... Not the wings! Have mercy." He strained at the bonds once again.  
  
"Mercy?" Megatron repeated, leaning dangerously close to the mech. "I believe I showed you enough **mercy**  on plenty of occasions when I didn't rip out your spark!" He snarled, a fist rising to connect with the side of the Seekers helm.   
  
Processor aching from the blow, Starscream groaned, but the small noise assembled a loud shriek once sudden pain was brought to his left wing. The Warlord had snatched it in a servo, all his claws digging into the plating and piercing the metal as he twisted his digits around. He wrenched, harder than before against the bonds with another screech as Megatron applied more pressure, threatening to snap it in half.

"Ple-please!" He yelled, in-venting sharply when the mech let go to his surprise. Though the small feeling of relief was only temporary, for another similar pain was brought to his _other_ wing. The Seeker noted this painful feeling was different than the other side, as he twisted around, turning his helm he saw both the mechs claws weren't on his wing, but his _mouth_ was. That glitch had actually jut bitten him.  
  
Though before he could protest, Megatrons deadly fangs began gnawing at the metal, which creaked and cracked underneath the force from his jaws. Starscream once again yelled in pain, trying to twist the tyrant off, but that only seemed to make him bite harder. The deadly hands that took the lives of so many were brought forwards to his chassis, all his claws scraping the metal.  
  
He allowed a few digits to dive in the Seekers seems, crushing and scratching open some cables which he squirmed in pain underneath his grasp, which only allured him to continue furthermore. Fangs removed from the wing, only to bend the appendage with one swift movement of an arm. Starscream let out the loudest screech he had tonight at the agonizing pain surging in his wing, shakily lifting his helm to peer up at the Warlord.  
  
It was Megatrons small smirk that made him want to purge his tanks, the smirk was just wide enough for him to expose his sharp fangs and he quickly looked away. His frame trembled in pain, and he did his best to hide it but was certain the tyrant could see it anyways.  
  
"Don't look so defeated, Starscream. _We've only just begun_." Megatron chuckled, the noise getting louder once he saw the expression on the Seekers faceplates.  
  
The smaller mech felt his frame being moved, and looked around in a panic. His servos and pedes were still bound, but Megatron had lifted his entire frame and began walking across the room with him held in one arm. He immediately began squirming and wrenching, but the tyrant clamped his clawed digits over one of his wings, making him cease movement and cringe.  
  
As he was thrown, he collided against something surprisingly soft and frowned once he realized it was the Warlords berth. Attempting to sit up, but was thrown on his back again by the tyrant. Starscream released a snarl as he felt his arms and legs bound again for a second time, and he was about to question the mech until he unlocked the first set of cuffs, moving them aside and re-adjusting the new bonds so he was flat on his back, limbs spread.  
  
Starscreams spark skipped a couple beats as he quickly noticed the Warlords intentions on moving him. "Wait wait wait. Lord- M- Megatron... please, don't do this. I will leave! Yes, I will go and you won't worry about me ever again!" He tried to bribe the grey mech, his words spilling out quickly and rather frantically as the giant loomed over his frame, causing a new fear to rise up within him.  
  
At the Warlords lack of response, he gritted his denta tightly, red optics widening to meet the larger mechs narrowed glare. He felt heat radiating from the giants structure, and he wished he could sink into the softness of the berth and never be heard from again. The deadly claws once again were brought forth, though this time the touch was irritatingly smooth and nearly gentle, lightly groping the sides of his waist.  
  
Starscream bucked his hips, wrenching his body way from the touch as he growled again. "Stop!" He tried to make his voice sound harsh, though the tone emitted barely more than a pitiful whine as the tyrants hands continued to explore around his body.  
  
Another small smirk pulled at the Warlords lips once he began playing around with the Seekers slender frame. He moved his touch further down, skillfully playing around his interface panel and prodding at the circuits nearby, finding all the sensitive wires to play with. Starscream groaned, moving around again but was stilled by a sturdy servo planted on his scratched chassis.   
  
The mech let out a noise of dismay once he heard a recognizable _'click.'_ His helm snapped downwards, optics wide and staring at his interface panel, but noticed his was still on. Bright red gaze would slowly lift, knowing what awaited in his vision a little bit up as his stare locked with the Warlords' thighs for a few silent kliks. Once he finally peered up further, a dreadful chuckle hit his audials.  
  
Megatron simply straddled over him, one hand lightly planted on the Seekers chassis while the other held his spike. Starscream squinted at his former Leader, hiding the whine that threatened to spill past his vocalizer at the sight of his large connector and simply cleared his throat. He was going to make a final effort to his escape, or attempt to talk the Warlord out of it, or perhaps talk him into an utter boredom, he'd eventually get so disinterested and not in the mood.  
  
However, the sinister desire gleaming in the crimson stare turned his words to static as he simply gawked at the tyrant. Megatrons chuckle brought his stare into a glare.  
  
"Like what you see?" He teased, vocals a rumbling purr as he gave his spike a few slow strokes.  
  
Starscream in-vented roughly, he wasn't going to lie; in **_completely_ ** different circumstances he wouldn't pass the opportunity to berth with the Decepticon Warlord, as he heard from the ones whom have had such an experience say only good things. Though now was not the case, not at all. And he simply replied with an arrogant scoff, averting his optics and concentrating his gaze hard on a piece of his wing on the floor on the other side of the room.  
  
His stare ripped from the piece of his wing back to the larger mech as his hands once again, began invading his personal space. As Megatron leaned forwards, he felt his thick spike press against the inside of his thigh, the warmth causing his frame to involuntarily shutter. He avoided optic-contact with the tyrant, and simply glared at his chest plating, observing the many scars on the metal.  
  
He wondered if the mech had any permanent scars from his Autobot arch nemesis, recalling how skillful the Prime could actually be in battle. His thoughts were interrupted by an unpleasant tingle creeping underneath his plating, and the Seeker in-vented quickly. His gaze met with the Warlord, and he shrank underneath the grin the mech gave him.  
  
"Ah, found a sensitive spot mm?" Megatron purred again, allowing his exploring digits to continue assaulting the same area on the smaller mech. A couple breems passed before Megatrons teasing and a bit of force finally retraced his interface panel, leaving the Seeker only to snarl and writhe against the bonds with a renewed energy. The large tyrants optics traveled down towards his valve, the bright gaze narrowing in the slightest.  
  
"Now that's no way to start." He mumbled, voice almost a pouting tone as he shifted his hefty frame downwards. As Megatron slid off his frame, Starscream lifted his helm in confusion, optic ridges raising once the Warlords arms moved over and underneath his legs, resting idly on his hips as his knees were slightly bent.   
  
"What the-" A strange noise fled from his mouth, body twisting once a wetness pressed against his valve. Craning his neck, he froze once he saw the Warlords' glossa flick from his mouth and against his valve again. Starscream did his absolute best to ignore the feeling as the nanokliks passed by, though such was proving to be increasingly difficult as the small tremors of pleasure began invading his frame.

His sparkbeat increased as he forced his frame to remain still, dentas gritted so tightly he feared his mouth would break. The obviously skilled glossa first only glided against the anterior nodes, though as time ebbed on more fluids began leaking from his valve. Megatron wasted no time in lapping it up, moving to trace around his entrance, humming in amusement at the stillness of the Seeker which quickly died and left the smaller mech squirming against him.  
  
Unwillingly his cooling fans had activated, and Starscream wiggled around in a rage, groaning at the heat building up in his frame. The teasing had abruptly stopped, and he let out an ex-vent, though the relief quickly ended when the Warlord recalibrated his frame once again, putting the tip of his spike at his now heated, wet entrance. The smaller mech didn't have time to think before the large spike began pushing past his walls, stretching his valve with ease.  
  
A gasp, followed by a broken cry left Starscream at Megatrons sudden movement, he didn't wait or care if the smaller mech had adjusted to his size or not, he immediately began pushing his hips forwards, being sure to get every inch of his spike buried within the Seekers valve. The Warlords moans were much deeper, even, and controlled rather than the odd noises Starscream had proceeded to emanate.  
  
"W-why.. not ju-just offline me.." The Seeker growled, servos clenching into fists.  
  
"Because that would be too _easy_." Megatron replied rather simply, vocalizer returning to that aggravating purr.  
  
However long the Warlord took to finally finish, Starscreams entire body was numb to the core. He hardly felt the mechs hot fluids on his valve and thighs, let alone his own overload when he had stopped. What he did feel was his bonds loosen, before being removed along with hearing an audible shift and click. Despite the numbing pain, he moved with a quickness, shooting up from the berth and expeditiously breaking for the other side of the room, legs shaky.  
  
An open window caught his view, and he swiftly grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up and tilting his helm. This was closed when he first arrived, meaning Megatron had opened this.. A sharp pain struck his side, and he cried out, realizing he was shot, though as no further attacks followed, he frowned. Out of the corner of his optic, he caught the Warlords near demonic, unblinking stare on him, an expression he _never_ would've liked to see as he noted the mech simply standing still, arm transforming back from his canon as he oddly enough didn't to continue attack. The damaged F-22 Raptor was out of the window in a sparkbeat after that, disappearing into the darkness of the night.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
A strange noise had woke up, and Starscream quickly sat up with a groan, damp sand sticking to his frame. He looked down to see how much energon he had lost and frowned as the entire ground was moist with water and his energon, he must've accidentally fell into recharge last night. Peering upwards, the brightness of the daytime made him squint, and he saw flying black bird earth creatures squawking above his helm.  
  
"You stupid things, shut up!" He yelled, grabbing a broken rock and throwing it at the flying things. "Horrid planet."  
  
The Seeker glared, shifting his frame and nearly screamed once a tall figure stood in the light a few lengths away. Megatron? Fear struck him and he quickly scrambled backwards, yelling once it began approaching. "Stop it! I'll shoo! Go away! I left, _I left!_ " He yelled, activating the Null-rays and pointing them in the direction of the being while scooting back simultaneously.  
  
The figure momentarily paused but soon continued his approach, slower this time as Starscream drew his weapons. "I'm not going to attack you." A deep, powerful vocalization spoke up, more smooth and less rugged than Megatrons tone. The injured Seeker paused, lowering his guns to take a longer stare at the tall Cybertronian. Once his optics steadily focused on the familiar red and blue pigmentation, remembering the muscular figure, his upper lip curled.  
  
"Optimus Prime." He growled.  
  
"Ratchet, I found the source." He said over his comn-link.  
  
"Just hurry up and do it." Starscream snarled, looking away from the Autobots bright blue gaze.  
  
"Do what exactly?" Optimus inquired.  
  
"Offline me." He spat.  
  
"The Autobots will not attack a defenseless being. Decepticon or not." He replied blankly. "What happened to you?" Optimus questioned, though his tone suggested a demand rather than no answer.  
  
Starscream briefly froze, thankful for the rain that happened somewhere early in the morning to wash away the fluids left by Megatron, but his wounds were still clearly evident. "It doesn't concern you." He growled.  
  
"Well. It could be a trap. Leaving the Decepticons Second in Command laying nearly helpless in the middle of nowhere spilling energon?" He frowned. Starscream had guessed the Prime was making a confused face by his tone, but couldn't tell by the battlemask covering his features.  
  
" _Former_ , Second in Command." Starscream retorted quickly in a bitter tone.  
  
Optimus' blue gaze lit up with interest, and he stepped closer to the mech, raising an Optic ridge when the Seeker flinched.  
  
"Prepare my trailer, and get ready to mend wounds." Optimus told Ratchet over his comn-link.  
  
"What?" Starscream blurted. "What do you mean trailer? Or prepare to mend wounds?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm taking you back." The Autobot said as if obvious.  
  
The Seeker paused, staring at the large mech with narrowed optics. He didn't appear to be joking, and if he was going to offline him, he would've done so by now. "Just because I no longer run with the Decepticons, doesn't mean I'm going to go crawling around and spilling information. You won't win the war _that_ easy Autobot." He snarled, clutching the wound on his side once more.  
  
"I didn't ask for information, did I?" Optimus said rhetorically, turning around and began walking back where he came from. "I'll be back before sundown. Stay here." He ordered, transforming into his alt-mode and drove away, nothing but a dust cloud following after the flame designed Semi-truck.   
  
Starscream scoffed, as _if_ he could even go anywhere else. He wanted to fly away and simply remain hidden forever, but found himself planted to the ground at the Primes instructions. He peered in the direction Optimus had disappeared to. What if the Autobot had lied? What if he left him here to rot? He continued staring out into the terrain with a blank expression, somewhere deep within him silently hoping, _praying_ the Prime returned.  



	2. A powerful spark

As much as he wanted to try crawling away somewhere, or allow himself to slip into an abyss of darkness in which he wouldn't wake, his body wouldn't allow it. The Seeker sat up against the large boulder, attentatively watching his surroundings as he continued waiting for the Prime's return.

The Autobot had left him for merely a few earth hours, and he was already becoming more anxious with each passing nanoklik of utter silence. What if Megatron put out a search for him? What if they were on their way now? What if they were **_here_ ** now? No, no, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

Forcing his rapid sparkbeat to calm down, he closed his optics tightly, ex-venting very slowly as he continued waiting it out. Just as Starscreams' doubts for Optimus were beginning to grow, the sound of engines nearby alerted him, at first slightly fearing it was Megatron, or a Decepticon patrol.

But the Seekers' fears were immediately gone once the red and blue Semi-truck was in view, accompanied by an easily recognizable yellow Camaro who's engine revved as loud as a wanna-be street racer. Starscream let out a long sigh, partially in relief, partially in irritation the Prime had brought along the little bot. One Autobot seeing him in such a weakened state was embarrassing enough.

"Too afraid to travel alone, Optimus?" He sneered in a menacing tone, gaze locked on the yellow mech as he transformed and approached.

The red and blue Autobot remained in alt-mode, ignoring his question as he drove in a half circle, trailer facing the other two bots. Starscream glared at Bumblebee as he opened the trailer, turning back towards him with his helm tilted to the side and arms motioning.

"Well are you going to help me in or not?" Starscream snarled.

"Calm down, calm down!" Bee exclaimed through the radio, followed by a series of beeping noises the Seeker had failed to understand.

Suppressing a sigh, he gripped his wound tightly, shakily sitting up with a small groan. The yellow Camaro was at his side, helping him to his pedes with gentle servos. Every drop of energon coursing through his frame wanted to push the Autobot away and kick him in the aft, but he refrained from doing such with a small growl.

Nearly falling to the ground once on his pedes, he had to rely on the yellow mech for weight support, making him feel completely useless, weak, and fragile. As they entered the trailer, he slumped against the side of the cold wall, optics narrowing as Bumblebee shut the door, but was still inside. He figured Optimus didn't want a half-alive Decepticon rolling around like scrap and spilling energon in his trailer back.

Bumblebee patted a wall of the trailer a few times, and the Primes' engine roared briefly before they began moving. Starscream wasn't sure if it was an accident, or purposely Optimus had accelerated so abruptly, the movement causing him nearly to fall over but was caught by Bumblebee for a second time. However the yellow bot couldn't stop Starscreams helm from smacking against the trailer wall with a loud _clank._

Probably payback for his rude questioning earlier. The Seeker let out a scoff, and Bee released another few beeping noises. Starscream wasn't necessarily able to exactly comprehend what the Camaro was saying, but if he didn't know any better, those beeps sounded like they were laced with amusement. _That fragger._

Despite his stinging wounds, and now aching helm, Starscream could at least contain some bit of pride. Optimus' trailer was relatively dark, except for the gleam from Bumblebee's and his own optics which mostly hid his bitter facial expression throughout the ride. They rode in silence besides the Seekers' growls of displease when they hit a bumpy part in the road, or a turn, causing the yellow mech to once again, keep him from falling.

Autobot servos had touched him in the past few breems more times than he can recall in his lifetime, with the exception of fighting. It was rather odd, not having the Camaros' canons blasted in his face, or grenades launched in his direction from the young warrior.

Though Starscream couldn't really understand the bot, in some random dimension where life was absolutely perfect, he pictured himself being acquainted with the yellow mech. Maybe even friends. The thought made him chuckle quietly, and he noticed Bumblebee's slightly frightened stare in his direction and amusement broke through, making him chuckle even louder.

He couldn't blame the young bot, poor thing probably assumed he had malfunctioned. After all laughing was usually the _last_ thing mechs did while lying on their death bed. Another short amount of cycles passed, though to Starscream it felt like eons. Finally, Optimus had come to a stop, and Bee moved forwards, opening the trailer.

The young bots bright blue optics widened once the trailer door opened, sunlight leaking in and he could see just how much energon the Seeker had lost. Starscream squinted at the light, groaning inaudibly as he felt his body being moved once again.

He didn't resist this time, matter of fact he allowed his limbs to fall free like a lifeless form while he was carried off, too exhausted to protest or take a good look at his surroundings. Red optics flicked blankly around the bright room they entered, and he was placed on something soft. Instantly he thought back to Megatron and how he'd done the exact actions, and what followed next he was _**not**_ going to endure again. Not while he was still online.

"No! _No!_ " He blurted, stilled frame suddenly moved, twisting off the soft surface and wrenching in every direction, limbs flailing against the yellow Camaro who flinched, letting out surprised and warning beeps as he tried to grab the Seekers swinging arms without falling on the ground.

"Get him still!" Starscream heard a voice yell.

Vision soon became blurry from critical loss of energon, and all he saw was a flurry of shapes and colors, which caused him to panic even more so. Starscream was almost freed from Bumblebee's hold until a much larger, stronger, pair of servos grasped his frame instead. The grip was firm, yet gentle enough not to cause any more damage to his wounded body.

Once again he was placed against the soft surface, body aching and too tired to fight any longer, and the blur of shapes became a blackness, struggling limbs soon ceased movement, and he was still. Bumblebee made a noise, waving his arms around and walked in a small circle before looking at Ratchet, then his Leader, and back again multiple times.

"No Bee, he's not dead. He went into a stasis from energon loss and probably shock." Ratchet said with a sigh quickly moving over to the injured Seeker and scanned his frame, noting every single injury before going to work, rolling his optics at Bumblebee as he walked out of the room.

"You still did not thoroughly explain as to **why** we're healing the Decepticons' Second in Command. I mean don't get me wrong, leaving a mech out to die like that isn't the Autobot way, but Optimus. It's _Starscream_ we're talking about."

"I hear your concerns old friend. But you need not worry. Starscream is no threat to us, especially in his condition. Before I returned earlier, he hit me with a piece of information." Optimus said, pausing to peer down at the unconscious mech.

"Apparently Starscream is no longer Second in Command. Or in fact, with the Cons' anymore at all I believe." The Autobot finished.

Ratchet froze, but soon scoffed. "Well even if that's true, what use is he to us? You don't think he's going to be all peachy and thank us for fixing him up, then proceed to tell us everything about Megatron starting from his next battle plans all the way up to if he would prefer a red or purple paint job?"

A few kliks of silence passed, and Ratchet was met with Optimus' unblinking crystal blue stare. At the lack of response, he knew the Prime would try anything and everything at the slightest bit of a potential advantage in winning the war. He let out a long, exaggerated sigh, "You're impossible. Remind me to check if-"  
  
"-Megatron would prefer purple." Prime uttered suddenly.   
  
The medic trailed off after he was interrupted by Optimus' statement about the Warlord, and he took a moment to raise an optic ridge at his Leader. That was random. Sure he knew they were acquainted back in the day, even so it's obvious the mech has changed in many ways. Why does Megatrons favorite color even matter? He was being sarcastic. Though he wasn't about to retort out loud, for the slightly embarrassed look Optimus had acquired mad his entire day, and then some.  
  
It was difficult to stay irritated at the Prime, especially at times like this. The mech could be just _adorable_ sometimes. "Remind me to check if you short-circuited along the way of transporting Starscream." He finished his sentence with a slight smirk.

After getting more energon hooked up and flowing into the Seekers body, it was then he noticed just how torn up the Con was. "Primus. What happened to you huh.." Ratchet mumbled, squinting at the wounds on his wings. He couldn't relate to the mech by the flying part, but he knew just how much Seeker's loved and relied on their flight ability.

Such cruel damages to the wings, he could only imagine what the mech was feeling not only on the outside but in the inside as well. He reminded himself Starscream was still a Decepticon be that a former one or _still_ one he wouldn't let himself feed too badly for the mech. It could all be an act, an undercover mission to infiltrate the Autobots and gain information for Megatron. Though he wouldn't imagine anyone agreeing to get as roughed up as this, no matter what the mission called for.

"Optimus.." Ratchet said, just as he heard the mechs pede steps beginning to walk away to leave him to work. "There's clear signs, of a forced interface." He finished, lifting his helm to peer up at his Leader. "You don't think Megatron..."

The medic could see the deep frown on Optimus features underneath the battlemask, and the Prime soon averted his optics. He watched the mechs servos curl into tight fists, and a puff of steam release from his smokestacks in evident anger.

"To think I called him my _brother."_ Optimus said, half out loud, half to himself. Each word the large Autobot spoke dripped down further and further until the word 'brother' was barely audible, for a throaty growl had encompassed his once calm, even vocals.

Ratchet remained silent, blinking slowly as he watched the small session of rage pass through his old friend. It was rare Optimus had shown such emotion, especially pure anger. It somewhat frightened the medic, but also rose curiosity, though he kept a tranquil demeanor and continued silently attending to the abused Seeker.

"Do what you can, assure he won't attempt escape once he's awakened." Optimus instructed, icy optics narrowing briefly at the unconscious Decepticon before he exited the room, leaving Ratchet to quickly but efficiently tend to the mechs wounded frame.  
  
It took him some time to patch up the wounded Seeker, fixing his broken wiring along with the chunks of metal missing from his frame though he managed to do it. By the time he was finished, his optics felt heavy and his servos burned with exhaustion. As for Optimus' final order, Ratchet grabbed some chains, securing the mechs servos and pedes so Starscream wouldn't try to fly away once he was up and functioning again.  
  
Giving his energon supply a quick tap, he peered down at the mech with a frown. So many times one of the Autobots have engaged battle with this very bot, and now he was in _his_ own medical bay. Suppressing the urge to scoff, Ratchet simply dimmed the bright lighting of the room no lighter than a sunrise before exiting, leaving the Decepticon to rest alone.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Wearily the crimson optics opened, blurry gaze steadily refocusing on the ceiling before flicking around the dim-lit area. Starscream tried to sit up, but his body, still extremely sore wouldn't have it, along with realizing he was tied up. _**Great.**_ He had run away, just to become tied to a berth again. Only this time he was grateful it was a _medical_ berth. As he continued to peer around, his gaze was met with another pair of bright blue optics in the darkness of the other side of the room.  
  
Starscream nearly flinched as Optimus' tall figure stepped forth from the shadows. He remembered Megaton doing exactly the same at the beginning of his little torturing session, and felt slightly sick. He didn't even comprehend what the Autobot had said, only picked up the traces of his deep voice in an inquiring tone.  
  
"I said, how do you feel?" Optimus repeated.  
  
The Seeker frowned, briefly closing his optics to in-vent deeply. Though there was still the numbing pain from all the medical procedure Ratchet had done, he'd admit he felt a thousand times better than first arrived. His wings ached to be put to use and soar in the atmosphere, leaving him rather miserable being chained down as of now.   
  
"Better." Starscream eventually replied. He gritted his dentas, looking in the other direction. "I guess I should say thanks, Autobot." He forced out, the words felt hollow in his vocalizer, though he meant it. Without the Prime, he'd be scrap right now, that or buried in a mountain of sand.  
  
"Optimus." The red and blue mech corrected after a lingered silence.  
  
"Am I a prisoner now?" Starscream muttered with a groan.  
  
"Prisoner? No. I'd say a slightly unwelcome guest." Optimus replied, approaching him.  
  
_That's basically a prisoner you glitch._ "Slightly huh." Starscream scoffed, feeling his plating crawl as he saw and felt the Autobot drawing nearer. "How.. how long was I out?" He asked lowly.   
  
"Five Earth days." The Prime responded nonchalantly, and tilted his helm as the Seeker made a funny noise.  
  
" _Five!?_ A lot can happen in _five_ days. What's happened? Has Megatron looked for me? Did he find us? Where are we? What..." He rambled quickly.  
  
Optimus cringed at Starscreams accustomed high-pitched vocals when he was distressed, and lightly squeezed the bridge of his nose, shutting his optics and letting out a small groan. He realized the mech had stopped talking and opened one optic, greeted with a crimson stare. The Seeker had stopped mid-ramble and simply gawked at the Autobot standing directly next to him.  
  
It didn't quite strike him until the mech had stepped into the small lighting that he had noticed his face. Always concealed by a battlemask, Starscream had never seen, or at least couldn't recall a time he had gotten the opportunity to fully see the Prime, especially so _close_. The Autobot was uttermost gorgeous, rather optic candy to one not engaged in battle with the skillful Leader. The Seeker now understood why a good amount of the Cons' would say some _less than professional_ things about the large Autobot after a fight.  
  
He hadn't taken the time to thoroughly appreciate the mechs attractive features, which were in his opinion rather sparkstopping. The Decepticon usual build was alright sure, bulky, normally huge. Though Optimus was the perfect mixture. Not as gargantuan as Lugnut or another Decepticon', yet not as puny as that yellow scrap Bumblebee or another smaller build. He'd look much better in darker colors, though.  
  
Say, maroon and black? _Definitely._ His random daydreaming session was interrupted by the very mech he was fantasizing about. A large servo had abruptly collided with his helm, not enough to hurt but enough to gain his attention and Starscreams mouth hung open as he stared at the Prime.  
  
"Did you just punch me?" He asked hysterically.  
  
"I thought you had malfunctioned." Optimus responded in all seriousness. "Your optics had gone fuzzy and you got silent." He explained.  
  
A twinge of embarrassment surged through Starscream and he avoided optic contact with the larger mech. "Shut up." He growled.  
  
Optimus raised an optic ridge but simply shook it off. "Tell me, Starscream. What happened? Will we see more injured Cons' found in random places?" He asked.   
  
Though he wasn't looking at Optimus, the Seeker could feel the mechs powerful blue gaze melt his plating. "No." Starscream sighed, "I don't think so." He muttered. "Well its a long story to explain, to put it shortly.. I tried to dethrone Megatron. Again. It didn't work, duh. He punished me, I ran away, no more Commander Starscream. You happy now?" He snorted.  
  
"Your loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable, so that is not a surprise." Optimus said blankly. "I'm sorry." He added after a moments pause.  
  
Starscream frowned, turning to look at the Autobot. "Why are you apologizing?" He growled.  
  
"Autobot or Decepticon, nobody deserves to suffer underneath the likes of Megatron." The Prime said.  
  
The Seeker couldn't help but agree, though something in the Autobots tone caught his attention and his spark dropped to his stomach. **He knows.**  
  
Starscream laid silently, his gaze peeled away from the larger mech as he grinded his dentas. A long silence had commenced between the two bots, something that was becoming a usual thing with them. Again he wanted to hide, to disappear from sight, to never return. He couldn't figure out how calm and understanding the Prime was being with him, though at the moment he didn't care, feeling liquid rise to his optics, threatening to spill.  
  
"Optimus." He addressed, forcing his vocals to remain even and not crack. "Was that you picking me up after I first arrived and had that little freak out?"  
  
"Yes, why?" The Autobot replied with a confused frown.  
  
"Can you.. can you please do it again?"  
  
"You want me to move you..?"   
  
"No. I want you to just hold me."  
  
He knew Optimus must've assumed he was crazy, or Ratchet had planted some kind of random virus in his helm while fixing up, because the utterly confused stare he received from the red and blue mech explained it all. To his surprise he felt the chains on his pedes and servos be loosened, enough so he could recalibrate his frame. Optimus had moved to sit on the medical berth with him, one long arm extending out to wrap around the side of the Seeker.  
  
Starscream didn't know what it was, but the secure yet gentle hold of the mech eased the aching pains in his frame, and in his spark. He felt as if he could sit here forever, and the Seeker leaned against the Autobot with the smallest content sigh, lids falling partially over his optics. It was silent enough for Starscream to hear the powerful, steady sparkbeat of the Prime thumping against his audial receptors each passing second whilst leaning against the side of the stilled mech.

 _Thump.  
_  
A sparkbeat he knew that pumped with only loyalty, and honor. _  
  
Thump.  
_  
A sparkbeat he knew that would fight to keep the Prime alive through anything to defend his comrades.  
  
_Thump._  
  
A sparkbeat he knew that fueled the energon coursing throughout the body of a powerful Knight that would defeat Megatron.  
  
_Thump._  
  
A sparkbeat he knew that he would come to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was super short lol. Again, just a little side story to do in the mean time. I will do more of them in fact, this one was entertaining tbh.
> 
> dramatic ass ending ik lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, short lil' side story I decided to do while taking a small break from my other Transformers fic. It's gonna be super short nothing major.
> 
> This is my second fic/transformers fic ever. Again, bear with me it might not be all that great lol. We learn from mistakes aye, feel free to leave critique in the comments, so I may improve for later stories.


End file.
